The Not United States of America
by ManyTruePairings
Summary: When Ameirca broke away from England, he never thought he would find of love anyone ever again. But when he starts roaming his new states, he is surprised to find personifications. Join America on his journey of how he became the United States of America.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor do I own the Star Spangled Banner.**

The Not Quite United States of America:

Delaware

"_Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light,  
what so proudly we hailed at the twilights last gleaming?_

Whose broad stripes and bright stars through  
the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly  
streaming.

And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still  
there.

Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave?

O'er the land of the free and the home of the  
brave?"  


I took a deep breath. The land of Delaware. Today, on December 7, 1987, it became the first state of America. One of many. Delaware was one of the thirteen original colonies that fought beside me for my independence. Or, well, our independence. The thought of my revolution made me think of England, the man who I once called brother. A stab of pain went through me. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him. I had lived with him nearly my whole life. It didn't help that my last memory of him was him crumpled on the ground, sobbing. My throat tightened as I thought of how I was the reason England was in so much pain. I had tried to contact him, but he made no move to answer. I let out another groan.

I walked through the thick woods, touching each tree that I passed. They were mine. Part of my land. I couldn't help the giddy grin that spread across my face. I hummed and came across the Delaware River, where some of my men had crossed on their path to the independence of America. A rustling sound came from behind me and I froze. I slowly turned around, looking at the grass that was moving. And there wasn't any wind. Crap.

"Who is it?" I asked warily. The grass briefly stopped, before starting with a renewed vigor. I narrowed my eyes. "Show yourself," I demanded. I growled when nothing happened. I grabbed the rifle I had slung across my back and pointed it towards the rustling. I moved forwards with a scowl. "England, if that's you, it isn't funny!" I snarled, sincerely hoping it was him. Maybe he would apologize to me. Or, maybe I should apologize to him. I had hurt him.

"Dwon't mentwion his name!" a childish voice said, rocketing out of the grass. I looked down in surprise at the little black haired boy standing at my feet. He looked up and I nearly fell over in shock as I met a pair of green eyes, the exact same color as England's. The little boy had tears in the corner of those emeralds for eyes of his. "Dwon't liwke each other wight now." I swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing as I fought back tears.

"Me too kid," I choked out. The little boy frowned at me.

"Dwon't cwall me kwid!" I chuckled at the spunk he had.

"Well what should I call you then? You haven't exactly given me a name."

"Name's Damian Wowan, nwo last name." I raised an eyebrow at this little mongrel.

"Wowan?" I asked. Damian scowled at me and shook his head.

"Nwo, Wowan." I frowned.

"That's what I said, Wowan." Damian let out a little screech.

"Nwo, nwo, nwo, Wowan!" I thought of how Damian had said right with a w.

"Oh, you mean, Rowan?" Damian let out a dramatic sigh.

"Thwat's what I swaid!" I chuckled, deciding that I liked this little boy.

"So, what you doing here Damian?" Damian gave me a look.

"You stupwid or somethwing?" I frowned.

"No, why would you ask?"

"Becwause why I am hewe is owbvious."

"Well, why?"

"I'm Delaware." I stared at him before letting a gradual smile slip onto my face.

"I'm Alfred Frederick Jones, but you may know me better as America."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review as well as reviews keep me going and make me feel really fuzzy inside! ;) Anyways, I will go through the other 49 states and how America met them. After these one-shots are finished, I may write a story about them, but it all depends! Now, headcannon time! I believe that after the Revolutionary War, America was darker and more brooding, especially considering how close they were. I also think that the original 13 colonies that fought for freedom sort of ended on bad terms as well. So, this won't be updated as regularly as Lili of the Valley, but I'll do my best to get them out! Also, if someone reads this, can they explain what Cardverse and Omegaverse are to me? Thanks!**


End file.
